Visually impaired individuals may find it difficult to ascertain the content of printed text or to ascertain objects or information in a surrounding environment. It may be desirable for visually impaired individuals to utilize imaging devices to facilitate the recognition of text or objects in the surrounding environment.
Accordingly, a need exists for imaging gloves including wrist cameras and finger cameras.